<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ambiguità piratesca by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774782">Ambiguità piratesca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mermaid [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure drabble sull’ambiguità tipica dei pirati.<br/>Scritta per: kink flash challenge!<br/>Prompt: supposta.<br/>Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header<br/>Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Since You Been Gone (Male Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vr64--DZlZE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mermaid [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712695</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ambiguità piratesca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambiguità piratesca</p><p> </p><p>“Stai fermo” ordinò Jack, con aria seria, ma la lingua tra i denti. “Se ti muovi non sarà per niente piacevole” gli fece presente.</p><p>Il più giovane serrò gli occhi, sudando.</p><p>“Sono un uomo di Dio, queste cose…”.</p><p>Jack sbuffò sonoramente.</p><p>“La tua religione non t’impedisce di seguire la tua natura e il tuo bene… Oh sì? Beh, se così fosse dovresti proprio cambiarla” si lamentò, muovendo avanti e indietro il bacino.</p><p>Serena li guardava da dentro la vasca colma d’acqua.</p><p>&lt; Sembrano quasi divertirsi, eppure non è un accoppiamento &gt; pensò.</p><p>“Infili questa supposta e basta” implorò il giovane.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>